shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Charioce XVII vs gods and demons
Charioce XVII vs gods and demons is a war instigated by the death of El/Mugaro, although the motivation stems from Charioce XVII's years of enslaving demons and killing gods, as well as subjugating humans who did not agree with him. History Charioce XVII's oppressive rule saw people from three major species being slaughtered and abused. Opposition was scarce since no one had the power to fight back against Charioce and his Onyx Task Force. The demons had only the "Ragged Demon" to rescue those kidnapped from Cocytus, while the gods searched desperately for the one known weakness of the Onyx Task Force: the Holy Child El. Charioce was able to capture the Ragged Demon (aka Azazel) at the same time the gods captured El.Virgin Soul Episode 8 The gods initially attempted to negotiate for the return of stolen artifacts and Jeanne d'Arc, but Charioce insisted they use force to get what they want. This led Gabriel to declare war on the humans. Unfortunately, Charioce had Dromos and used this weapon of mass destruction against the gods. The attack knocked El out and allowed the Onyx Task Force to gain the upper hand, thus winning the war. Gabriel was still intent on avenging her fallen brethren, but El was determined to listen to no one and to fight the humans himself. He eventually fled from Vanaheimr and stayed with Nina's allies. He also reunited with Azazel, who was rescued from captivity but could no longer help his people. The two soon took part in a plot against Charioce XVII, only for Nina herself to botch it. Sofiel and Jeanne traveled to the surface world in an attempt to bring El back to Heaven, but a participant in the plot, Alessand Visponti, murdered El before El could leave. El's death, which was the spark needed to push Jeanne and Azazel into action, instigated another war with Charioce. Gathering an Army Jeanne demanded Gabriel's assistance in the war and Sofiel sided with her. Sofiel proceeded to bless Jeanne with her power, granting Jeanne a new appearance, divine powers, and a pair of wings. Azazel loudly demanded Lucifer's participation in the coming war since it was finally time to enact revenge on the king for his ill-treatment towards the demons. Lucifer was initially unmoved but agreed to trust Azazel's words.Virgin Soul Episode 21 Gabriel granted Jeanne the temporary ability to broadcast her voice, allowing her to declare war against the "Mad King" for all to hear. This earned Jeanne support from humans and demons residing in Anatae who had been oppressed by Charioce XVII. Charioce himself fled from the royal castle during the night in secret, in preparation for his secret mission. Pre-Conflict Jeanne infiltrated the royal castle but realized belatedly that Charioce was no longer there. She took her army to Charioce's destination but was briefly intercepted by Kaisar and Dias, who were under the impression that Jeanne had become blind with rage and was trying to punish the guiltless king for her son's death. Jeanne ignored the two knights and marched forward. Elsewhere, Charioce XVII was attacked by Nina and Favaro. They intended to try and steal his bracelet again but Chabrol convinced them this decision was unwise by revealing Charioce's true plan: to slay Bahamut. Conflict Jeanne's army was the first to arrive at Eibos and launch an attack against the Onyx Task Force. Azazel and his demon army arrived soon after, led by Lucifer's flying castle. The war was fought in the air and on the sea, through the use of flying ships, battleships and golems. Kaisar, Dias, Nina and Favaro wished to end the fighting since all agreed Jeanne and Azazel were fighting for the wrong cause and none believed Charioce was guilty of anything. Rita assisted Kaisar in trying to reach Charioce while Nina and Favaro journeyed to the battlefield on Bacchus's carriage. The Onyx Task Force were growing weaker due to the green stones nearly draining the last of their life force. The Captain was still determined to kill Jeanne whom he directed his knights to focus their attacks on. Jeanne and Azazel worked in sync in dealing with their foes and rescued each other when the enemy harmed or captured them. Most of their followers fought valiantly against the remaining enemies (with the exception of Lucifer). Charioce XVII eventually arrived at the battlefield and signaled his arrival by firing an attack on Lucifer's already damaged castle. The Onyx Task Force cheered for their king, who stood bravely in the face of Jeanne and Azazel's combined assault, somehow managing to come out unharmed. Jeanne and Azazel chose to fight the Onyx Task Force on board Charioce XVII's ship and won due to the Onyx Task Force reaching their limits. With no soldier left to protect him, Charioce was at the mercy of Jeanne and Azazel, who charged at him with their weapons but ended up unintentionally stabbing Kaisar to death. Kaisar had arrived just in time to shield Charioce from the devastating attack. Rita rushed to his side and watched him die peacefully. Jeanne and Azazel were filled with regret by their actions. Aftermath Charioce XVII turns his attention to Bahamut and lures the dragon towards Anatae where Dromos is. The dragon promptly follows after a long period of inactivity. The gods and demons decide to protect Anatae from Bahamut while Charioce XVII faces off against the dragon, whose fire blasts hit Anatae and its terrified citizens. The shield formed by the gods and demons doesn't protect them much either. Charioce, with Nina's help, fires Dromos and seemingly obliterates the dragon. He is promptly declared a hero and the war officially ends. Jeanne and Azazel mourn El at his grave before Jeanne goes to live in Vanaheimr and Azazel heads for an unknown destination. Rita secretly revives Kaisar as a sentient zombie. Trivia * Notably, the death of El instigated the war while the death of Kaisar Lidfard ended it. * Jeanne's role in this war mirrors her role during Bahamut's revival: **Jeanne undergoes a transformation (turned into a demon by Martinet then and blessed with Sofiel's light now). ** After her transformation, Jeanne attacks an opponent who aims to defeat Bahamut (Raphael, Uriel, and Michael then and Charioce XVII now). **Jeanne plays no role in fighting Bahamut. References Navigation Category:Events